El poder en ellos
by joshy-cz
Summary: Continuación "El poder en uno" Vivir en paz es un sueño que ellos creían haber alcanzado al dar sus vidas. Sin embargo, cuando alguien cruza de la otra realidad para llevarles la peor noticia, se darán cuenta que hay cosas que no se pueden dejar atrás. Y que hay personas con la suficiente astucia, para levantar un imperio de terror por segunda vez.
1. Prólogo

¿La continuación?

¿Estamos locos?

Sí a ambas preguntas, por cosas que pasan en Facebook, decidimos darles el prólogo de la continuación de "El poder en uno" pero, no esperen actualizaciones pronto, primero debemos acabar CTR y luego seguiremos con casualidad y luego con esta.

Pero bueno, aquí les dejamos lo que viene siendo la introducción a esta segunda parte que nos llena de emoción.

¿Listos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC son pertenencia de CLAMP, todo lo demas es nuestro.

Summary:

Vivir en paz es un sueño que ellos creían haber alcanzado al dar sus vidas, sin embargo, cuando alguien cruza de la otra realidad para llevarles la peor noticia, se darán cuenta que hay cosas que se no pueden dejar atrás.

Y que hay personas, con la suficiente astucia, para levantar un imperio de terror con la ayuda de alguien que serán incapaces de destruir... Aunque sea una amenaza latente para dos universos.

* * *

 **El poder en ellos.**

* * *

Se encontraba acostado sobre un catre con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho y una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en su rostro.

Podía escuchar disparos, pequeñas explosiones y gritos a su alrededor.

Música para sus oídos.

Llevaba años esperando el momento, se sentía como un niño que esperaba la noche de navidad con ansias, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

¿Qué clase de líder no tiene un plan B escondido bajo la manga?

Solo había tenido que esperar pacientemente por él, para que madurara y creciera en una realidad tan dura y parecida a la suya.

Creyendo que había sido despreciado por ser diferente.

Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar los gritos que cada vez se acercaban cerca, la mejor decisión de su vida, definitivamente.

Sangre llama a sangre y se había encargado de que lo buscara a él y no a la traidora que había sobrevivido...

Y si estaba ahí, era porque el experimento había sido un éxito y definitivamente tenía las habilidades que tanto trabajo le costaron a su otro Peri.

Modificar fetos Peris, debió empezar por ahí.

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, él volteó con desdén y se incorporó lentamente.

Definitivamente era hijo de sus padres, cabello negro azabache, ojos grises que lo miraban de manera calculadora.

—Reiku, supongo —dijo con voz firme arqueando una ceja.

Él sonrió abiertamente, podía ver detrás de esa persona cuerpos, sangre y llamas.

—¿Dificultades?

La persona miró tras de sí y se encogió de hombros.

—Juego de niños.

—Pudiste abrir un portal aquí —dijo Reiku levantándose y sacudiendo el horrible uniforme naranja.

Aquellos ojos grises lo miraron con cierta excitación, una que lo llenó de orgullo.

—¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de matar unos cuantos Normis? —preguntó divertido.

Reiku soltó una carcajada, sí, así debió ser.

—Supongo que seguiste las instrucciones.

La persona metío la mano a la bolsa de su chamarra y sacó un pequeño tubo de ensayo con sangre, miró al hombre frente a él por unos momentos antes de entregarla.

—El lugar estaba intacto debajo de todo el escombro. —Le informó.

Reiku tomó el tubo con emoción, esconder su plan B en otra dimensión había sido el mejor de sus planes, si la persona frente a él tenía sus poderes intactos es porque aquello que hicieron los elegidos se había limitado a esa dimensión.

Así que la sangre en su mano debía despertar sus nucleótidos Peris.

—¿Trajiste los demás tubos? —preguntó comenzando a caminar fuera de la celda.

Pensó que lo iba siguiendo así que se sorprendió al escuchar una explosión detrás de él, volteó y notó que había destruido el catre dónde había dormido los últimos años.

—No me mal intérpretes, agradezco la información, pero estás muy estúpido si en realidad creíste que compartiría la sangre Peri —comentó viendo al techo con fingido interés, luego sus ojos grises se fijaron en él, una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro—. Tú fuiste la excepción, y esa sangre en tus manos, no es de las más poderosas.

Reiku empuñó con fuerza el tubo, sí, hijo de su padre.

Escuchó un rugido y volteó, dio unos pasos atrás al notar una enorme sombra acercarse a él, podía vislumbrar saliva cayendo al suelo.

Ni siquiera notó cuando él se puso a su lado.

—Mi nombre es Amun, por cierto, y esta belleza es un Prodi —exclamó con orgullo.

La sombra se acercó hasta que un rayo de luz lo alcanzó, era una bestia encorvada, parecía un enorme perro de poco pelaje, su boca era tan larga como la de un lobo, estaba parado en dos patas y sus garras eran largas con unas aparentes uñas muy largas.

La bestia se acercó a Reiku y lo olfateó antes de gruñir.

Amun tronó los dedos y la bestia hizo una reverencia y se alejó de ellos, dio largas zancadas antes de soltar un agudo ruido y salir corriendo.

Reiku miró fascinado a la bestia, Amun lo vio con desdén.

—No creas que estoy aquí para servirte —murmuró en voz baja con un tono grave y siniestro—. Puedes ser de ayuda, pero si tan solo te pasa por la mente ser más que yo, me encargaré de que mis Prodis te destacen y permanezcas consciente para sentir cada segundo.

Amun comenzó a caminar entre cuerpos y un río de sangre que se expandía por el suelo mientras las luces de la cárcel parpadeaban.

Reiku frunció el ceño antes de seguirlo.

Estaba dispuesto a fingir si eso le abría la puerta a su plan C. Aquel que lo llevaría a lograr apoderarse de aquello que deseó desde el principio.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y llamado la atención.

Se vienen muchas cosas en esta historia, pero primero a acabar lo demás.

CTR sera actualizado la próxima semana si no pasa algo extraordinario.


	2. Nuestro pasado

Pues con el descanso de CTR nos podemos concentrar en esta, esperamos les guste :D

* * *

 **El poder en ellos.**

* * *

 **Syaoran**

Todo comenzó con una serie de explosiones en lugares estratégicos, para ser más específico, en grandes ciudades.

Barcelona, Berlín, Washington, México, Brazil, Tokio, Inglaterra fueron escogidos para que en hospitales, escuelas, orfanatos y plazas públicas se dieran a conocer la existencia de Peris... Que en realidad eran Mutis.

En Hong Kong también hubo un atentado, pero para fortuna de los que se encontraban en el lugar, yo estaba ahí.

Recuerdo el día como si hubiera sido ayer pues fue algo que marcó mi vida, ese fue el momento en el que di el primer paso hacia mi destino.

Estaba cumpliendo quince años y había acudido al lugar a celebrar con mi mejor amigo, aunque, en realidad, parecía que era una salida para tratar de levantarle el ánimo, pues su enamorada llevaba un mes de novia con mi primo.

—Cambia esa cara, Eriol, estás arruinando totalmente mi día.

Él solo metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, tenía los hombros caídos y la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Pudiste salir con Ling, ella estaba más que puesta —dijo con ironía.

Bufé sintiendo por décima vez el celular en mi bolsillo vibrar, era obvio que era ella llamando, me había hecho un drama por querer estar solo en mi cumpleaños, pero la chica se había vuelto asfixiante.

—No quiere entender que lo nuestro no está funcionando, ni con los múltiples comentarios de Meiling me deja terminar la relación.

Llegamos hasta una banca cerca de unos juegos mecánicos, la plaza Harbour City era uno de los lugares más grandes de Hong Kong que contaba con tiendas, cines y atracciones variadas; desde donde nos encontrábamos podía ver el puerto de Victoria Harbour con facilidad. Había mucha gente comprando o pasando el rato.

—Las mujeres no suelen entender lo que les queremos decir —dijo él mirando a la nada.

—No es porque sea mi primo, pero asegurar que la va a hacer sufrir no fue lo que ella esperaba oír cuando nos dio la noticia —murmuré mirando al cielo.

Mi amigo suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Es un presentimiento, no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo no cuadra con ellos.

—Que obviamente no tiene que ver con el hecho de que llevas enamorado de Tomoyo desde los diez años.

Bajó la cabeza y no abrió los ojos, parecía estar dormido pero sabía que solo estaba pensando profundamente.

A unos pasos noté a dos personas que se habían detenido en medio del corredor principal, miraban a todos lados como no sabiendo a dónde dirigirse, sus posturas y todo en ellos denotaban que tenían miedo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras los observaba con detenimiento, eran un hombre alto y robusto y una mujer de baja estatura y complexión delgada, estaban agarrados de las manos, o al menos eso aparentaban.

Le di un codazo a Eriol y él me miró con irritación, sin embargo, ignoré su molestia y le hice un ademán con la cabeza para que observara a la pareja.

—Parecen extraviados —murmuró.

La plaza era tan grande que ver a extranjeros perdidos no era algo fuera de lo común, pero algo me obligaba a no dejar de observar a la pareja, estaba seguro de que había algo más en ellos.

La mujer abrazó al hombre y pareció sollozar, él giró la cabeza una y otra vez, sus labios se movían mientras pasaba ambas manos por la espalda de la mujer en un gesto aparentemente reconfortante.

Fue extraño aquél momento, parecía estar en una película dónde todo desaparece y la cámara solo se concentra en los protagonistas.

—¿Syaoran? —dijo mi amigo con confusión.

Entonces lo vi, pequeños rayos rojos en las manos de la mujer, ella había puesto las palmas en el pecho del hombre y sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez con cierta desesperación.

Me levanté de golpe, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, los rayos se fueron intensificando hasta que se vieron reflejados en el suelo y este comenzó a vibrar.

La gente se detenía y miraba a su alrededor con confusión, de reojo noté a Eriol frunciendo el ceño y levantándose mientras abría y cerraba la mano.

Entonces un grito resonó en el lugar.

Todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, la mujer soltó un sonido agonizante que me causó un horrible escalofrío, pero lo que vi después, jamás lo olvidaré.

Literalmente llamas brotaron de su cuerpo y salieron disparadas en todas direcciones con una increíble velocidad, el hombre jamás la soltó y el fuego parecía no tocarlo.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, inmediatamente extendí ambas manos y vi como mi escudo se formó alrededor de ellos conteniendo las llamas.

La gente gritó y corrió en todas direcciones, se escuchó una alarma que solo sirvió para aumentar el caos, sentía a la gente chocar con mi cuerpo pero no me podía mover del lugar, aquél hombre clavó sus ojos rojos en mí antes de que una fuerte explosión se escuchara; fue tan intensa que la energía que emanó de ella, me lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera el control de mi escudo, sin embargo, el tiempo que lo mantuve, fue suficiente para que los daños se mantuvieran a menos de cinco metros de donde ellos habían estado parados.

Me incorporé con lentitud, el fuego se mantenía inerte en el lugar donde mi escudo se había formado, pero noté grietas en el suelo.

—Syaoran, ¡vamos! —gritó Eriol tomándome del brazo y levantándome.

Literalmente me tuvo que jalar pues no podía dejar de observar el lugar, me llevó hasta uno de los pasillos que llevaban a los baños y ahí extendió la mano para abrir un portal.

Vi el círculo aparecer y lo que era el jardín de mi hogar del otro lado, pero, incluso después de cruzar, mi mente no pudo dejar de repetir la escena una y otra vez, los ojos de ese hombre me habían visto con una inmensa agonía.

Aquella noche, en la televisión vimos los ataques alrededor del mundo, destrucción y caos que nadie se adjudicó durante días.

Una semana después, un equipo de cinco personas atacaron a un hombre en la torre de Tokio, el acontecimiento llamó la atención porque el hombre lanzaba bolas de electricidad y tenía de rehenes a los visitantes del lugar, pero al final fue abatido por las personas que vestían un uniforme blanco.

Un hombre de ojos claros, apareció por primera vez ante las cámaras y dio testimonio sobre cómo habia descubierto personas que hacían cosas con la mente y las manos, se hizo llamar Peri hunter.

Cuando le preguntaron la explicación al término Peri, dijo que era una abreviatura a la palabra " _peculiari_ "

Porque aquellos que estaba buscando y cazando, era personas con habilidades peculiares, unas que podían destruir a la raza humana de no ser controlados o destruidos.

Aquél día, a nivel internacional, presentó pruebas fehacientes sobre la existencia de los Peris.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la reportera.

Sus ojos azules miraron a la cámara directamente, sentí como si me estuviera hablando a mí exclusivamente.

—Reiku, ese es mi nombre, y estoy dispuesto a todo para detener a esta nueva raza que nos amenaza.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Mis padres hablaban de Hong Kong cada que creían que no me encontraba cerca, siempre murmuraban y alegaban que debíamos irnos lo antes posible.

Pero Kasukabe se había vuelto un fuerte del que nadie podía —ni quería— salir, a tan solo un año del llamado "día cero" la persecución de los Peris se había vuelto casi deporte de caza a las afueras de nuestra pequeña comunidad, la gente mataba a sospechosos y no había un control real sobre las revisiones.

Y el hecho de que el líder del movimiento anti Peri se hubiera establecido en lo que alguna vez fue la mansión de mi difunto abuelo, les dio "seguridad" de que por lo menos en nuestra ciudad, no habrían esos ataques que de vez en cuando ocurrían en algún lugar del mundo.

—Hay cédulas, prometieron ayudar a sacarla —susurraba mi padre mientras tomaba la mano de mi madre.

Me encontraba del otro lado de la sala, podía verlos y escucharlos con claridad, se suponía que estaba dormida pero una serie de balazos a lo lejos me despertó.

—No sabemos en quién confiar, cualquiera podría estar buscando tener favor con él...

—Dijeron que mañana en la noche tendremos oportunidad, no hay de otra Nadeshiko, sabes que solo con ellos estará segura.

Fruncí el ceño ante tal comentario, desde que comenzó la cacería de Peris, mis padres hablaban de "ellos" y Hong Kong, pero jamás me hacían saber quiénes eran o porqué ese lugar.

Incluso Touya parecía saber y era el que más se negaba a que fuéramos ahí.

—No quiero eso, no para ella —murmuró con la voz quebrada mi madre.

Me levanté del suelo con cautela y opté por regresar a mi habitación, tarde o temprano me tendrían que compartir eso que se callaban con tanto recelo o al menos eso creí.

La noche que mi vida se derrumbó fue justo cuando decidí confrontar a mis padres sobre lo que ocultaban.

—Esto es ridículo, ¿por qué no puedo saber?

Mi madre me miró con culpa y eso me hizo enojar aún más.

Habíamos salido cuales ladrones en medio de la noche de nuestro propio hogar, no llevamos nada, solo me despertaron y pidieron que me cambiara pues nuestra zona estaba siendo revisada.

Era cuestión de minutos para que algún agente tocara a la puerta para pedir nuestra sangre.

Nunca culpé a mis padres por no actuar antes, Kasukabe estaba cerrado a todo contacto con el exterior desde que Reiku se mudó, para conseguir una visa de viaje debías comprobar que toda tu familia era Normi.

Y poco a poco, los supermercados y tiendas locales empezaron a pedir lo mismo.

Creí que la comunidad Peri dentro de Kasukabe era muy escasa, solo tenía conocimiento de un muy pequeño círculo conformado por mi madre, hermano, mi cuñada y su mejor amigo.

Un maestro, compañero de mi padre, consiguió nuestras visas de viaje, se suponía que al tener esos papeles nuestra sangre no debía ser revisada y podríamos salir de Kasukabe sin contratiempos.

Pero la suerte estuvo en nuestra contra aquella noche, había retenes por toda la ciudad, hasta ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que había más Peris de los que creímos.

Los agentes estaban desplegados por todas las avenidas importantes de Kasukabe y estaban obligando a las personas a poner la mano sobre un aparato negro.

Al ver esto, nos detuvimos aún lado de la avenida principal y bajamos del auto, mi padre se dio cuenta de que no podríamos salir de Kasukabe de manera convencional.

Escuché gritos a mi izquierda y volteé, del otro lado de la calle había un hombre alto que se encontraba jalando del cabello a una mujer mientras sus pequeños hijos lloraban y trataban de aferrarse a ella.

Sentí a mi madre tomarme de la mano y alejarme de la escena.

Nos pusimos en marcha por las sombras, pero al llegar a la salida vimos unas enormes lámparas a mitad de la calle y jeeps con agentes que bloqueaban el paso, el lugar era un caos porque descubrimos que más de una familia intentaba salir del lugar y que al negarse a la inspección inmediatamente eran arrestados, si se resistían los agentes optaban por la violencia... Sin importar si eran niños o ancianos.

—Sakura —susurró mi madre tratando de que me apresurara.

Pero me estaba costando alejarme de la situación, sabía que podía actuar y ayudar a esa gente, debía intentarlo.

Intenté usar mi poder, ese que me daba miedo pero que era muy útil, traté de controlar a los agentes que estaban golpeando a un anciano y habían aventado a la mujer al suelo para apuntarle con un arma.

Pero una fuerte alarma se detonó.

—¡No dejen salir a nadie! —gritó uno de los agentes.

Corrimos hacia el río que se encontraba a unos metros, mi padre sacó un arma de su espalda y comenzó a disparar, mi madre me instó a seguir sin voltear atrás.

Vi del otro lado del río a otro grupo de personas correr, pero de pronto, de entre los árboles salieron varios agentes con armas que tenían una luz blanca.

—Alto o abriremos fuego. —Una voz aparentemente grave gritó.

Estábamos atrapados, y sentía que había sido mi culpa, algo dentro de mí me gritaba que esa alarma sonó porque quise usar mis poderes.

Mi madre me pasó detrás de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, me estaba empujando hacia el río.

Todo pasó increíblemente rápido, un agente trató de someterme pero mi madre se movió como nunca lo había hecho.

Tiró un golpe y luego una patada, sacó un cuchillo de su costado y lo enterró en el agente.

—Corre —gritó.

Me quedé pasmada, mi cerebro parecía no procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que Touya apareció en mi rango de visión y giró mi cuerpo para impulsarme a que corriera.

—Nada río abajo, es la única manera —dijo.

Juro que traté de moverme, pero todo estaba tan oscuro y me sentí tan desesperada que resbalé y caí, al tratar de incorporarme mis pies parecieron hundirse en el lodo.

Escuché gritos, detonaciones de armas y alguien me tomó con brusquedad del brazo levantándome y obligándome a mirarlo.

Ojos grises me vieron con seriedad.

Tomé un puñado de lodo en mi mano y se lo lancé al rostro, él gritó y me soltó pero inmediatamente sentí una patada en mi costado y caí de lado justo a la orilla río.

—Eres lento —dijo otra voz con sorna.

Traté de incorporarme pero sentí dos manos en mi cuello, y luego me encontré debajo del agua.

Traté de luchar, moví mis manos con desesperación mientras mis pulmones se sentían en llamas, no podía ver ni escuchar, entonces me levantaron y jadeé una y otra vez tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Vuelve a intentar escapar —me retó la voz.

Escupí el agua en su rostro, sus ojos oscuros me vieron con odio antes de volver a sumergirme, estaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

No tuve tiempo de tomar aire, me empecé a sentir sin fuerza y mareada hasta que la presión en mi pecho desapareció.

—Basta Yuri, dijo que nada de muertos.

Me giré y tosí una y otra vez, agua escapando de mi boca.

Cuando mis ojos finalmente pudieron enfocar mi entorno, encontré a mi familia boca abajo con las manos esposadas.

Y estaba segura que lo peor estaba por venir.

* * *

No saben el miedo que nos da escribir cosas que choquen con la trama de EPEU :'( pero bueno, vamos a ver qué tal lo hacemos jaja.


	3. Se avecina

Cómo estamos a nada de terminar CTR empezaremos a actualizar esta :D

Ya nos conocen, nos gusta enredar todo, hacer personajes humanos y darles muchos problemas ;)

Esperamos les guste la continuación!

Por cierto, El poder en uno ganó un premio y está en destacados en Wattpad :D dos enormes logros que no habíamos mencionado pero que son gracias al apoyo y cariño de ustedes así que, gracias!

* * *

 **El poder en ellos.**

* * *

Gruñidos y gritos agudos inundaban sus oídos mientras corría a lo largo de la cloaca, la ajetreada respiración escapaba por su boca.

Tragó saliva con nervios y asomó la cabeza en otro conducto, una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos y un poco de tierra cayó cuando el lugar tembló.

—Demonios —susurró extendiendo la mano.

Un pequeño halo de luz apareció frente a él, pero este desapareció casi al instante.

Aún no podía usar sus habilidades.

Otro grito agudo resonó, este se escuchó más cerca así que él pegó el cuerpo a la pared y trató de calmar su respiración.

Esas cosas eran sumamente sensibles a los sonidos.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad y podía sentir sus manos hormiguear, clara señal de que sus habilidades estaban volviendo poco a poco.

Pero aún con ellas al cien, no era contrincante para los Prodis.

Trató de pensar en otra solución, debía llegar al centro y detener el experimento, no podían cruzar, ¿cuántos universos buscaba destruir?

Se había jurado jamás involucrarlos, desde el inicio de la pesadilla se dispuso a mantener ambos universos separados.

Pero Amún buscaba cruzar la línea, destruir su universo y el de ellos, la venganza corría más fuerte en sus venas que en las de Reiku.

Lo peor era que el destino tenía maneras crueles de manejarse pues Amún tomó Londres como su ciudad base y como el punto exacto para abrir el portal entre ambos mundos.

 _«Debo detenerlo»_ pensó por enésima vez en ese día.

Pocos Peris aún sobrevivían y la mayoría buscaban matar, los Normis era prácticamente una raza extinta y Amún aún no estaba satisfecho ante tal destrucción.

Y las torturas tanto a Peris rebeldes como Normis, eran de lo más crueles, siempre trataba de ignorar las imágenes en su cabeza pero le era muy difícil.

Sacó el arma de la parte de atrás de sus jeans y suspiró muy levemente, tal vez podría herirlo en la pierna como su padre le había enseñado.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en Taiyo, lo último que le dijo fue que confiara en el poder en su interior, que podía enfrentar a Amún.

Pero que iba a necesitar la ayuda de ellos.

Otro rugido interrumpió sus pensamientos, podía escuchar las patas del Prodi hacer impacto con el lodo en el suelo y las largas uñas del monstruo arañar las paredes de cemento.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al notar la cercanía, sudor recorría el costado de su rostro y empuñó con fuerza el arma en sus manos.

Miró al suelo y notó la sombra del Prodi, estaba casi a su lado, seguro olfateaba el aire.

Era una gran ventaja tener sangre Peri corriendo por sus venas, pues las bestias estaban diseñadas para encontrar rápidamente la sangre Normi; pero la orden para los Prodis en aquél momento era matar a cualquiera que estuviera rondando la zona.

Así que con tan solo verlo la bestia lo atacaría.

El animal asomó su cabeza pero no giró, él contuvo la respiración y rezó porque no volteara, era la única esperanza que quedaba.

Y justo cuando el animal comenzó a girar la cabeza una explosión que hizo el lugar temblar se escuchó.

El Prodi rugió tan fuerte que causó que sus oídos retumbaran, inmediatamente regresó por dónde había llegado y él soltó el aire contenido.

Sabía quiénes seguían luchando, pero no había mucho tiempo, la puerta seguro ya estaba por terminar de abrirse.

Asomó la cabeza y al no encontrar algún enemigo corrió, esperaba que la destrucción ocasionada por la Organización mundial de seguridad mantuviera a los Prodis ocupados.

Puso la mano boca arriba y la imágen de los planos de las cloacas apareció en tercera dimensión, había un punto rojo justo a unos cuantos metros, su destino.

Cerró la mano y la imagen desapareció, giró en algunos conductos hasta que llegó a un espacio abierto dónde había una gran cantidad de Prodis y Peris, justo en medio había una enorme máquina.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y se bajó la capucha de su sudadera mientras guardaba el arma, admiró la enorme máquina con el ceño fruncido.

Era enorme, tenía escalones que llegaban hasta una plataforma donde había un enorme aro de metal erguido de manera vertical en el que parecía haber agua de colores girando, del lado izquierdo había un panel que se activaba con la huella de Amún y del derecho se encontraba un contenedor mediano que contenía sangre burbujeante.

Caminó entre los Prodis y Peris que observaban el acontecimiento, no se preocupó por que lo atraparan, se suponía que cualquiera que estuvo rondando en las cloacas estaba muerto pues los Prodis no eran fáciles de burlar.

A menos de que llevaras mucho tiempo entrenando para hacerlo.

Desde la llegada de Amún su familia y la de los Li se dedicaron a entrenarlos para combatir; se estremeció al recordar lo que había pasado con la familia de Zia.

Avanzó entre los que miraban con sonrisas socarronas y se detuvo en la segunda fila.

Un hombre delgado y alto con ojos azules que reflejaban la frialdad de su alma observaba con brazos cruzados mientras un chico que aparentaba tener su edad miraba los colores irse juntando de tal manera que un color rojo comenzaba a formarse en el aro.

Empuñó una mano al reconocerlo, esos ojos grises e intensos observaban con emoción lo que sucedía.

Se escuchaba un zumbido en el lugar, él giró la cabeza y encontró a una chica de ojos café observarlo con seriedad pero él no se inmutó, fingió desinterés y regresó la atención al frente.

El zumbido fue aumentando hasta que un una aparente explosión mezclada con el sonido de algo girando resonó y un brillo blanco lo deslumbró.

Hizo la cabeza de lado y puso una mano enfrente de sus ojos, en el centro del aro parecía haber lava.

—Funciona —dijo el chico de ojos grises.

La gente a su alrededor gritó de emoción y los Prodis rugieron, pero él solo observaba al de ojos azules que miraba todo con una actitud impasible.

El chico giró y le dio media sonrisa a sus espectadores, hizo un ademán con la mano y tres Prodis avanzaron y se detuvieron a unos pasos.

—Vamos a ver si es estable —murmuró.

Se hizo a un lado y tras tronar los dedos uno de los Prodis avanzó, la bestia se detuvo un momento para olfatear y soltó un sonoro rugido antes de adentrarse a gran velocidad al aro.

Observó cómo la aparente lava se tornaba blanca y desaparecía al Prodi, una pantalla arriba de la máquina había permanecido apagada hasta ese momento pero de pronto se encendió.

Pudieron observar colores y estrellas, de pronto se puso todo negro y esperó con todo su ser que el Prodi no hubiera cruzado.

Pero con horror notó como de pronto imágenes del suelo aparecían en la pantalla, la bestia pareció levantarse y al girar pudo observar el Big Ben...  
Aquél enorme reloj que yacía destruido ahora estaba intacto.

Gritos de emoción y rugidos se volvieron a escuchar, algunos incluso aplaudieron y chiflaron ante la excitación.

El chico miró con desfachatez al de ojos azules y él sintió absoluto horror al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado.

—¿Sigues dudando, Reiku? —espetó el chico con ojos grises de manera desafiante.

El de ojos azules levantó ambas manos y aplaudió tres veces con aparente sarcasmo, nadie notaba el intercambio pues estaban ocupados festejando, sólo él notó la tensión entre ambos.

—Lo lograste, Amún, ahora solo te falta matarlos —dijo con ironía Reiku.

Amún lo miró con odio y tronó de nuevo los dedos, los dos Prodis que habían quedado cerca de la máquina comenzaron a subir.

No dudó, supo lo que tenía que hacer, así que con cuidado sacó su arma, contó hasta tres y espero que sus habilidades hubieran vuelto pues estaba por hacer una enorme estupidez.

Disparó a las rodillas de uno de los Prodis, la gente y las bestias se alborotaron cuando el animal rugió de manera aguda y estrepitosa.

Amún no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo alcanzó a ver unos ojos verdes y un cuerpo impulsarse sobre el otro Prodi que estaba a punto de cruzar.

Ambos cayeron dentro del portal, él giró el cuerpo y levantó la mano.

Fuego mezclado con rayos salieron de su palma, sintió un fuerte dolor a lo largo de su pecho mientras observaba como su ataque destruía el portal y el grito furioso de Amún resonaba a su alrededor.

Su sangre parecía hervir, espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en un torbellino de colores y estrellas.

Y del otro lado, los Prodis y Peris se dispersaron cuando la máquina que habían estado observando explotó lanzando partes metálicas y sangre por todos lados.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Amún quitó de manera brusca el cuerpo de un Prodi de encima de él, la bestia lo había protegido.

Empuñó las manos mientras observaba el lugar, estaba efúrico, incluso su cuerpo temblaba.

Escuchó unos pasos detenerse a su lado, levantó la mirada y notó a Reiku observando la destrucción.

—Primera lección, nunca subestimes al enemigo. —Lo miró de soslayo mientras entrelazaba las manos en su espalda—. ¿Estás listo para hacerlo a mi modo?

Ojos grises lo miraron enfurecido, se levantó y sacudió su ropa, Reiku seguía viendo la máquina destruida.

—No tendrás el control de los Prodis —espetó.

Reiku asintió.

—No lo necesito, espero estés listo para cuando crucen, sigues sin entender el poder encerrado en ellos —murmuró y se giró para regresar a sus asuntos—. Sigues siendo un niño, Amún.

Caminó de regreso a dónde los Peris leales estaban enfrentando a lo poco que quedaba de la Organización mundial de seguridad; con ese nuevo fracaso, faltaba poco para que todos vieran a Amún como el chico voluble que era.

Y entonces él tomaría el control y esperaría con brazos abiertos a que los elegidos llegaran.

Tenía planes para los líderes y esta vez nada se iba a interponer.

* * *

La voz de su maestro se había vuelto un murmullo mientras ella leía el libro en sus manos.

Estaban estudiando el cerebro humano y no podía evitar quedar absorbida en las letras e imágenes.

 _"El mito del uso del diez por ciento del cerebro ha sido descartado por varios estudios que demuestran que se utiliza en su totalidad..."_

Parpadeó y levantó la cabeza, todos sus compañeros la observaban.

—¿Regresó, señorita Kinomoto? —preguntó molesto su maestro.

Se sintió sonrojar y asintió.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada.

El hombre frente a la clase la miró irritado antes de regresar a dar su clase, ella bajó de nuevo la mirada y trató de tomar notas sobre lo que hablaba.

Se tensaba mucho en esa clase, siempre trataba de pasar desapercibida pero eso la llevaba a cometer errores.

Y no la podían culpar, su maestro era idéntico a Yue... Excepto por los ojos que eran café oscuro.

Suspiró y sintió su celular vibrar, no faltaba mucho para el final de la clase y sabía quién le estaba mandando mensaje.

Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sintió su corazón dar un brinco, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre se emocionaba antes de verlo a pesar de vivir con él.

La sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro al pensar en lo que pasaba en las noches, sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en la clase.

—El día de mañana tienen exámen parcial, recuerden estudiar los temas seis, siete y ocho de su libro —anunció el maestro cuando sonó una campana.

Sakura guardó su libro y libreta en la bolsa a su lado, sacó su celular mientras guardaba una pluma.

—Señorita Kinomoto, unas palabras —dijo el maestro cuando ella se dispuso a cerrar su bolsa.

Ella lo vio con sorpresa antes de asentir y levantar la bolsa de suelo para acercarse al frente.

El maestro la veía con seriedad y ella bajó la mirada, odiaba que hiciera eso, le recordaba demasiado a Yue.

—No es la primera vez, sabe que la beca depende de su promedio y si baja en una sola clase...

Sakura asintió, se negaba a mirarlo.

—Lo sé, perdón, trataré de no distraerme —susurró.

Lo escuchó suspirar y se atrevió a levantar la vista, su mirada era igual de expresiva que la de Ian, de hecho, si no fuera por el nombre y el color de ojos, pensaría que son el mismo.

—Sabes que las recomendaciones para el internado en el hospital que quieres pasan por mí, aunque el promedio que tienes es alto no es suficiente para que te recomiende si sigues actuando de esta manera.

Sakura frunció el ceño, era extraño como siempre pasaba de hablarle de usted a tú cuando estaban a solas, eso la incomodaba demasiado.

El escritorio los separaba, aún así Sakura sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba mucha más distancia entre ellos.

El profesor la miró con expectativa y ella bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—Mejoraré, trataré de no distraerme —dijo.

Lo vio de reojo moverse y parase a su lado, ella se giró y lo vio de frente.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, eres de mis mejores alumnas —dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su profesor era joven, a lo mucho era tres o cuatro años mayor, jamás había hecho un movimiento que la hiciera sentir acosada o algo pero cada que se le acercaba así la ponía nerviosa.

Su celular volvió a vibrar.

—Gracias, debo irme, me esperan —murmuró.

Antes de darle la espalda notó un destello de molestia en sus ojos pero prefirió ignorarlo y salir del salón lo más rápido posible.

Cuando se encontró en el pasillo revisó su celular, tenía dos mensajes de Tomoyo, sintió algo de decepción y se detuvo en medio del pasillo para responderle.

Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y volteó a su alrededor.

Alumnos caminaban en los pasillos, algunos platicaban y otros revisaban apuntes, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar.

Frunció el ceño con confusión, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado.

Incluso empezó a respirar de manera rápida, sentía todos sus sentidos en alerta.

—Hey. —Una mano se posó en su brazo y ella se sobresaltó.

Giró de golpe y encontró ojos ambarinos que la miraban con preocupación.

—Syaoran —suspiró.

Él la veía extrañado, incluso la tomó de los hombros.

—¿Está todo bien? Estás pálida —dijo bajando las manos a sus brazos.

Sakura tragó saliva y asintió, le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

—Me sorprendiste, eso es todo —le aseguró.

Syaoran la vio no convencido pero la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Pensaba esperarte en el auto pero preferí venir —dijo tomando la bolsa de sus manos y abrazándola de nuevo para encaminarse al estacionamiento.

Sakura se refugió en él, sentía ansiedad y no entendía porqué.

—Gracias —susurró.

Syaoran la abrazo más a ella cuando pasaron frente al salón del que había salido, sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor de Sakura y ambos se miraron con dureza.

Pasos más adelante ella levantó la mirada y notó lo tenso que estaba, buscó su mano y entrelazaron los dedos.

Syaoran trató de sonreír para que no se sintiera mal. Había cosas que el destino no estaba dispuesto a dejar en paz.

Como aquello que soñaba en las noches y ese encuentro que se había dado en una universidad a miles de kilómetros del que fue su hogar en dos universos.

* * *

Eriol nunca fue de actuar de manera compulsiva, en ninguna de sus vidas lo había hecho.

Pero cuando pasó frente a una tienda de libros y vio en el escaparate un libro llamado "La realidad oculta: Universos paralelos..." No pudo evitar entrar a comprarlo.

Y cada que tenía tiempo libre leía a escondidas de sus amigos, porque había cosas de sus vidas pasadas que no estaban escritas en el libro y que él necesitaba resolver con urgencia.

Porque si a algo le temía era a que cierto acto que tuvo en su otra vida pudiera repetirse en esa y crear un caos.

Poco a poco se iban a acercando a esa edad dónde todo se desataba con intensidad, y por más que trataba de convencerse de que nada de aquella vida los podía alcanzar, una voz le susurraba todas las noches que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y que el encuentro entre Sakura y Yue era prueba de ello.

Syaoran no lo comentaba mucho, pero él lo conocía así de bien y podía notar su molestia y miedo ante tal acontecimiento.

Pasó otra hoja y siguió leyendo, se encontraba en su departamento, Tomoyo estaba con Meiling y llegaría tarde.

Suspiró frustrado y se quitó los lentes, en su mente la imágen de una pequeña Tomoyo no lo dejaba de atormentar.

Sacó su celular y envió un mensaje, sabía que no podía hablar con Syaoran sobre el tema, él ya tenía bastante carga con lo que soñaba cada noche, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, que le dieran otra perspectiva.

El aparato vibró y leyó el mensaje, sabía que Lien estaría libre, y no solo porque su novia se la pasaba con Meiling.

También porque últimamente esos dos no se estaban llevando nada bien...

 _«Otra señal de que se acerca»_ pensó inconcientemente.

* * *

—¿Crees en el destino?

Frunció el ceño y levantó ligeramente la mirada, ella lo observaba con interés, se encontraba sentada frente a él.

No respondió y regresó su atención al plano frente a él, un convoy de Reiku pasaría en unos días y se decía que iban a tratar de entrar al bajo mundo.

—Creo que todos somos parte de un plan más grande que nosotros mismos —continuó ella como si él hubiera preguntado.

Marcó una "x" en una zona del plano.

—Es un tanto dramático pensar de esa manera, ¿no crees? —dijo él sin mirarla.

Ella rio, y lo hizo de una manera que le causó cierta incomodidad, todo en ella le despertaba sentimientos encontrados que no lograba entender.

—No lo creo, tú eres parte de un plan, yo también, al final nuestros destinos se cumplirán.

Dejó el marcador a un lado y puso ambas manos sobre el plano, finalmente la miró.

—Siendo un líder, es obvio que soy parte de un plan —comentó con obviedad.

Ella hizo la cabeza de lado, un gesto que no se veía natural en ella pero que le causaba algo en el estómago, bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Estaba mal.

—Tal vez el plan no es que dirijas —comentó ella levantándose y caminando a él, se sentó en la mesa donde estaba el plano.

Él la observó, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus ojos miel lo veían con intensidad.

—Tal vez es que la termines.

* * *

Syaoran abrió los ojos con pesadez, miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que aún era de madrugada.

Se incorporó en la cama y bajó los pies al suelo, frotó su rostro con ambas manos en un ademán de frustración antes de suspirar.

Llevaba semanas así, soñando con el antes de.

Y lo malo no eran en sí los recuerdos, era de quién trataban.

—¿Syaoran? —Escuchó y sintió una cálida mano en la espalda.

Giró y se encontró con ese par de ojos esmeraldas que adoraba, lo veían con preocupación; conforme pasaban los días la conexión se intensificaba, así que no le sorprendió que ella sintiera su frustración.

—Perdón —susurró girándose más y poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

—¿De nuevo?

Syaoran desvió la mirada, odiaba ese punto en el que se encontraban, si la conexión se estaba haciendo fuerte y sus recuerdos igual, solo podía significar una cosa, una que se negaba a admitir en voz alta.

—No importa.

Se incorporó y lo vio con cierta tristeza, no entendía porqué soñaba con... Ella.

—¿Sakura?

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para salir de la cama, le dolía, esa era la verdad.

—Voy por agua —susurró.

Syaoran no la detuvo, sabía que necesitaba estar sola, así era casi a diario, la conexión entre ellos se hacía más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, un abismo estaba creciendo en medio de la relación.

Cuando ella salió de la recámara, Syaoran enredó ambas manos en su cabello con desesperación.

—Saki, ¿por qué ahora? —susurró.

* * *

Se sentó en la esquina junto a la ventana que daba al Big Ben, tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho.

Sabía que debía descansar para su examen, estaba consciente de que le podían quitar la beca si bajaba su promedio.

Pero sentía una presión sobre su pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

Sabía que Syaoran tenía que lidiar con la presencia del que parecía ser Yue, y entendía que se estaba viendo injusta al sentirse mal por sus sueños.

Porque al menos él no la tenía en persona cinco días a la semana.

Pero Yue no fue su prometido ni tuvieron una relación amorosa.

Sintió una lágrima recorrer su rostro y la limpió rápidamente y con cierto enojo.

Se negaba a derrumbarse, no había pasado años forjando una personalidad fuerte para que el fantasma de otra vida le arruinara la existencia.

—¿Sakura?

Giró la cabeza y lo encontró de pie al final de la sala, la luz de la luna le dejaba ver con claridad su perfil.

—Lo siento, ya voy —susurró limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas y levantándose del suelo.

Cuando se acercó a él le dio una diminuta sonrisa pero se siguió de largo fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Como cada noche.

Sintió como la tomó por el brazo y la regresó con cierta agresividad, la empujó a la pared del pasillo y capturó sus labios de manera desesperada.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo enredó los brazos en su cuello y permitió que la levantara y enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La besó casi de manera agresiva, incluso enterró las manos en su cintura al tratar de cerrar cada pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Sakura gimió cuando Syaoran comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta su cuello.

Ella lo atrajo más, una fuerte ansiedad la inundó, necesitaba sentir que estaba ahí con ella, que no lo estaba perdiendo en sus recuerdos.

Syaoran regresó sus labios a los de ella y la volvió a besar, pero lo hizo de manera lenta.

—Te amo —susurró sobre sus labios, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y sintió miedo, él suspiró y la besó de nuevo—. Solo a ti te amo, Sakura.

Ella escondió el rostro en su pecho, era infantil que tantos miedos e inseguridades la invadieran de esa manera.

Y lo peor era que Syaoran lo sintiera.

—Nada se va a interponer. —Puso la mano en su barbilla y la hizo levantar el rostro—. Te perdí una vez, no volverá a suceder.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de volver a perderse en besos y caricias que sellaban una promesa.

Una que Syaoran esperaba con todo su ser poder cumplir, porque sentía que algo venía, y que los iba a probar en todas las maneras habidas y por haber.

* * *

Les gustó?

Esperamos que sí, estamos emocionados con la continuación pues se vienen cosas muy tensas entre los seis :D

Y vamos a aprovechar la edad jeje ;)


	4. Indiscutible reconocimiento

Tardamos un poco en actualizar porque nos dimos cuenta que Syaoran empezaba a tener la actitud de la historia pasada, algo que no puede ser, asi que nos detuvimos, terminamos ctr y por fin decidimos qué personalidad tendrá, la cual será imperativa para la tercera parte.

En fin, esperamos esta parte les guste tanto como la primera, incluso si eres lector fantasma agradecemos que te pases por aqui :D

* * *

 **El poder en ellos.**

* * *

El único sonido en el lugar era el de piel golpeando y jadeos, por momentos un grito o gruñido se lograba escuchar.

La enorme sala de paredes de cemento con una pera y costal de box que colgaban del techo, se encontraba medianamente oscura —consecuencia de lo temprano que era— mientras dos sombras en medio tenían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Patadas, golpes, bloqueos, giros; todo movimiento era certero y hecho con rapidez.

Hasta que una de las sombras giró y tras dar un codazo hacia atrás y hacer girar a su contrincante impactándolo en el suelo, terminó con el combate. El triunfador se hincó a un lado con un gesto de burla.

Ojos grises miraron al techo con irritación.

—No festejes, llevo días desvelado.

El otro hizo girar sus orbes ambarinos y se levantó en un ágil movimiento.

—Lo que digas.

Lien suspiró y entrelazó las manos en su pecho, su respiración era ajetreada.

—Es real, llevo días sin poder dormir, eso afecta la concentración.

Syaoran caminó hasta dónde estaba su maleta y sacó su botella de agua, la abrió y bebió un poco dándole la espalda.

Lien puso los codos a su lado e impulsó medio cuerpo hacia arriba.

—Sakura sabe, ¿cierto?

Syaoran dejó la botella en el suelo y tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor, miró a Lien con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no habría de saber?

Lien arqueó una ceja.

—Porque tienes la mala costumbre...

—Tenía —lo interrumpió su amigo.

Lien bufó.

—Además no es como que sea algo nuevo, hemos practicado combate desde pequeños —continuó Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

Lien se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Y de las armas? —susurró.

Syaoran sacó su celular, Sakura le había marcado.

—No es relevante.

—Demonios, Syaoran, sí lo es y lo sabes —espetó Lien incorporándose.

Ojos ambarinos lo vieron con seriedad.

—Eriol las consiguió por casualidad, no significa nada —dijo con más fuerza de la que pretendió.

Lien lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Díselo a Meiling —espetó levantándose—. Está más que segura de que...

—No, Lien, es solo que nos acercamos a la edad, no significa nada. —Casi gruñó Syaoran tomando su maleta del suelo.

Lien cruzó los brazos. Syaoran suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió pero antes de salir volteó un poco, miraba al suelo.

—Y para responder a tu pregunta, Sakura sabe, no cometería los mismos errores —concluyó antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta.

Lien frunció el ceño, si Sakura sabía. ¿Por qué no entrenaba? Si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella también se encontraba ansiosa con lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Suspiró y miró al techo tratando de encontrar respuestas. Una carta lo esperaba en su maleta, tenía pánico de abrirla y encontrar la puerta abierta... O cerrada con candado marcando un destino que no quería afrontar.

* * *

Tomoyo tarareaba una tonada mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad. A esa hora casi no encontraba gente; había llegado una hora antes del inicio de clases para buscar un libro en la biblioteca.

Si algo le gustaba de su carrera, era que podía pasar tiempo con su novio, ambos habían escogido ramas diferentes pero algunas de sus clases eran las mismas.

Él estudiaba producción musical, ella, voz.

Definitivamente cosas muy diferentes a lo que hubieran escogido en sus vidas pasadas.

Pero tal y como ella y Meiling siempre decían, no tenían porqué ser las mismas personas.

Aunque Sakura y Syaoran parecían estarse convirtiendo poco a poco.

Se adentró a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar el libro que le hacía falta, pasó su dedo por varios títulos.

De la nada, un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, giró a gran velocidad y observó su entorno, se había sentido como...

No, no podía ser.

Salió del pasillo y miró a ambos lados pero no encontró a ninguna persona, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tomoyo?

Se sobresaltó y giró, ojos azules detrás de unos lentes la miraban con preocupación, llevó una mano a su pecho y trató de controlar su acelerada respiración.

—Eriol, me asustaste —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo noté —comentó él tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella—. Desperté y ya no estabas.

Ella le dio una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento.

—Tenía que venir por ese libro, ya sabes, si llego más tarde no lo encuentro.

Él asintió.

—Eso supuse, por eso te vine a buscar, vamos.

Entrelazó sus manos y regresaron al pasillo donde ella había estado, Eriol se estiró y sacó el libro del estante.

—Vamos, podemos desayunar antes de la primera clase.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, de pronto Tomoyo se detuvo de golpe provocando que Eriol hiciera lo mismo, miraba hacia la ventana con fijación.

—¿Tomoyo?

Parpadeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza y lo miró.

—Perdón, creo que sigo dormida.

Eriol la veía con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

Tomoyo asintió varias veces antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, no debo desvelarme viendo tu serie esa.

Eriol la abrazó y depositó un beso en su sien.

—Perdón, lo dejaremos para fines de semana así no te levantas cansada.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la biblioteca pero Tomoyo iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Casi podía jurar que sintió a un Peri.

* * *

Caminó por un largo pasillo con cables en la parte superior, lámparas se prendían y apagaban de pronto. Se acercó hasta una puerta y dio tres ligeros golpes.

Solo tuvo que esperar segundos para que ésta se abriera y ojos color turquesa lo recibieran.

—Amún —susurró la chica que lo observaba con asombro.

El mencionado le dio media sonrisa y entró al pequeño departamento, observó el lugar con cierto desagrado, odiaba el bajo mundo.

Pero había ordenado a los Prodis acabar con todo aquél que se encontrara en la superficie así que sus más leales seguidores se encontraban resguardados en la que alguna vez fue la ciudad protegida de la resistencia.

La chica cerró la puerta con nerviosismo, era raro que Amún le hablara en privado.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Él asintió y fijó sus ojos grises en ella.

—¿Qué tanto controlas tu habilidad, Maaya?

La chica bajó la mirada intimidada, hace poco habían activado su sangre Peri así que no tenía mucho tiempo con su poder.

—Poco, el tiempo es mínimo y no logro pasar nada por medio del portal —contestó, era la única que compartía la más grande habilidad de Amún, creyó que con la máquina no sería necesario que tratara de hacerla más fuerte.

Amún frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedes pasar por el?

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, temor la inundó, seguro no insinuaba...

—N... No —titubeó—. El portal me rechaza.

Los ojos de Amún parecieron destellar con emoción y no entendió porqué.

—Tengo la manera de aumentar tu poder, sin embargo, necesito un favor a cambio.

Maaya lo vio con temor, el proceso para reactivar la sangre Peri de por sí era doloroso, no se imaginaba lo que aumentar su poder conllevaba.

Enredó su cabello castaño y quebrado en su índice.

—¿Cuál favor?

Amún sonrió de manera peligrosa.

—Que viajes allá y mates a Kyo.

Maaya frunció el ceño.

—Sus poderes...

Amún hizo un ademán de desinterés con la mano.

—Te daré lo necesario para que lo hagas, no debe volver, es imperativo que no cruce de regreso.

Ella pasó su peso de un pie a otro, le estaba pidiendo demasiado y sabía que en parte era para probar su lealtad.

—¿Y si los encontró?

Amún sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

—Primero tendrían que reactivar su sangre y sabes que no es fácil ni agradable, por eso no me preocupo, si cruzan me harán las cosas más fáciles.

Maaya bajo la mirada y jugó con sus manos.

—¿Y si el Prodi ya lo eliminó? —cuestionó en voz baja.

Sintió la mano de Amún en su barbilla, la obligó a verlo, sus ojos grises y fríos la observaban con ironía.

—Entonces te habrá ahorrado el trabajo de matar a tu amigo, ¿no crees?

Un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, y quiso creer que era por la cercanía del chico.

—¿Cómo regresaré?

Amún le dio media sonrisa.

—Reiku me subestima, es un imbécil si cree que no tenía una máquina de repuesto, en cuanto esté lista la activaré para que vuelvas.

Maaya dudó, Amún arqueó una ceja y ella rápidamente cambió sus pensamientos.

—Bien, no hay problema, lo hago —susurró avergonzada por el camino que había tomado su mente.

Amún asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, tras abrirla volteó y observó a Maaya.

—Te espero en media hora, ya sabes dónde.

Ella asintió rápidamente, Amún salió y se quedó unos momentos afuera.

La mente de esa chica era un caos, nunca creyó que tendría la habilidad de abrir portales y no quería arriesgarse.

Además, sabía que Kyo no le perdonaría la vida, esperaba que el odio lo llevara a terminarla por él.

Después de todo, la chica había matado a sus padres a sangre fría.

* * *

Si algo amaba Sakura de su escuela eran los espacios verdes; le encantaba sentarse debajo de un árbol a leer o esperar a Syaoran.

En aquél momento se encontraba haciendo ambas cosas.

Se acercaban los exámenes y necesitaba aprenderse todo lo necesario para no estar presionada por la pérdida de su beca.

Había escogido su carrera influenciada por su otra vida, quería salvar a las personas, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en una gran cardióloga para dar esperanza a muchos.

Una fuerte brisa movió la hojas de su libro, su cabello se movió tapándole el rostro y ella trató de quitarlo de sus ojos, no podía ver nada. Lo peor fue que todos los sonidos a su alrededor parecieron desaparecer y solo podía escuchar su respiración.

Cuando finalmente logró apaciguar su cabello levantó el rostro y encontró a unos cuantos pasos a un chico que la veía pasmada.

Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, su cabello negro y peinado de lado parecía no haber sido afectado por la brisa de hace unos momentos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue los ojos... Verdes, del mismo tono que los de ella.

Su corazón se aceleró de manera descomunal y sin pensarlo se levantó dejando que las cosas en su regazo cayeran.

Se miraron fijamente, unos diez metros los separaban pero eso no evitó que notará las facciones... No... No podía ser...

El chico parpadeó varias veces antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Espera! —gritó Sakura corriendo detrás de él.

El chico se metió entre los pasillos de la facultad, parecía aterrado.

—¡Detente! —le pidió.

Giró en otro de los pasillos y ella lo imitó, traía un pequeño morral que se movía con él, la gente los observaba extrañados, sin embargo, el chico empujaba a todos los que le impedían el paso.

Hasta que llegaron al pasillo principal de la escuela que se encontraba abarrotado de estudiantes.

Sakura trató de ver por encima de la gente pero llegó el momento en que no encontró de nuevo al chico, giró sobre su eje observando a todos lados con desesperación, su corazón latía a tal velocidad que le comenzaba a dificultar la tarea de respirar.

—Sakura.

Volteó, ojos ambarinos la veían con desconcierto, parecía igual de agitado que ella.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al chico pero le fue imposible.

Sintió la mano de Syaoran en su brazo pero ella no volteó, incluso cuando él se acercó lo suficiente se mantuvo inerte viendo hacia la salida de la universidad.

—Sakura, ¿qué...?

—Kyo —lo interrumpió y lo sintió tensarse, volteó y lo vio a los ojos—. Ese era Kyo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y llevó su mirada hacia donde ella había regresado su atención.

Y a unos cuantos pasos, escondido de esos ojos inquisitivos, Kyo se dio un golpe en la frente mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, su tía lo había reconocido.

* * *

Syaoran caminaba de un lado a otro mientras cinco pares de ojos lo observaban.

—¿Estás segura? Pudo ser un...

—No, Lien, estoy cien por ciento segura que era Kyo —lo interrumpió Sakura, se encontraba sentada en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas en forma de mariposa.

—Podría ser otra reencarnación, como Yue —alegó Tomoyo.

Syaoran se tensó pero no sé detuvo, Sakura lo observaba con detenimiento.

—No, me reconoció, por eso huyó —aseguró la de ojos verdes.

—Tu profesor también te reconoce —murmuró Meiling, se encontraba apoyada en uno de los muros del pequeño departamento de su primo.

Sakura bajó la mirada, se sentía incómoda con el tema.

—No la reconoce, solo se siente atraído —espetó Syaoran deteniéndose y tomando asiento junto a Sakura.

—Hay que dejar ese tema de lado, lo importante es descubrir si era Kyo o no —intervino Lien sabiendo de primera mano como ese tema afectaba a la pareja a unos pasos de él.

Meiling hizo girar los ojos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el chico de ojos grises, pero honestamente no estaba de humor para pelear.

Eriol jugaba con la mano de Tomoyo perdido en su propio mundo, Syaoran lo notó.

—Eriol. —Su amigo lo miró—. ¿No tienes nada qué decir?

Ojos azules lo miraron con seriedad, parecía tener ganas de comentar algo pero en última instancia negó.

Tomoyo apretó su mano.

—No podemos hacer mucho aquí encerrados, lo más factible sería buscar al chico, si estaba en el campus es que esos son sus rumbos —dijo la chica mirando a sus amigos.

—El primero que lo encuentre debe inmovilizarlo —comentó Meiling.

—¿Y si de verdad es él? Recuerden que tiene todos nuestros poderes... —intervino Lien.

Todos miraron a Syaoran el cual los vio con algo de enojo, no era líder, estaban en otro tiempo.

—Si quisiera hacernos daño lo hubiera hecho, Sakura estuvo expuesta y se limitó a huir —les recordó.

—Si alguno lo ve lo mejor será seguirlo hasta que estemos todos juntos, no sabemos si es el Kyo de allá, es mejor asegurarnos —concluyó Sakura.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Eriol se levantó con Tomoyo pero su novia se acercó a Meiling y él la esperó en la puerta.

—Eriol. —Syaoran se puso a su lado—. Si sabes algo...

—Una tras otra, Syaoran —susurró—. Que estemos en el mismo país estudiando, las armas, tus sueños, esto. —Lo vio a los ojos—. Sigue pensando que es porque nos acercamos a la edad y vamos a terminar muertos de nuevo —espetó antes de salir del departamento.

Syaoran endureció la mandíbula hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura.

—Lo resolveremos —susurró Sakura.

Él suspiró y entrelazó sus manos, hizo un poco de fuerza sobre el agarre mientras veía a su amigo bajar las escaleras con la espalda tensa.

El problema es que estaba harto de tener que resolver los problemas del universo.

* * *

—Eriol.

El chico se detuvo y volteó, Lien lo había seguido.

—¿Te acompaño? Tomoyo se quedó con Meiling —le informó.

Eriol asintió y caminaron junto al lago Támesis, el cielo estaba nublado —algo común en Londres— y amenazaba con desatar una tormenta.

La calma de la ciudad a veces era abrumadora, su mente siempre pensaba en la frase "la paz antes de la tormenta".

Miró a su alrededor, niños jugaban en el parque a su izquierda, algunas parejas pasaban a su lado y otros conocidos corrían en la pista.

Metió ambas manos a las bolsas de su gabardina y frunció el ceño.

—Y debe de ser una señal, ¿sabes? Tal vez deba aceptar la beca y salir de aquí. —Su acompañante concluyó.

Ojos azules finalmente pusieron atención, Lien se veía atribulado, llevaba semanas así.

—Meiling es voluble, sabes que se le pasará —comentó.

Ojos grises se entrecerraron, su amigo cruzó los brazos pero no dejó de caminar.

—Sí, pero tampoco soy de palo, Eriol —comentó con enojo.

El de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza, sus amigos llevaban semanas peleando por todo y nada, antes era como una rutina entre ellos, pero ahora las peleas se habían tornado más intensas.

—Lien, todos hemos cambiado, la edad y las obligaciones nos han empujado a hacerlo —recordó.

Su amigo suspiró y miró hacia la nada.

—¿Sabes por qué peleamos? Porque insiste en que puede sentir una conexión con los elementos —susurró.

Llegaron hasta una esquina, cruzaron hacia la izquierda y se adentraron al parque, encontraron una banca y se sentaron. Lien se recargó en ella y vio hacia el cielo, Eriol puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia el frente.

—Como si sus poderes estuvieran despertando —susurró Eriol.

Lien frunció el ceño.

—Dice que cada que ve la lluvia caer o el fuego en la estufa siente una incontrolable necesidad de extender su mano y tratar de controlarlo, le dije que está loca y ya sabes...

Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

—Tan sincero como siempre —comentó.

Lien se encogió de hombros.

—No pude evitarlo, está tratando de hacer lo imposible.

Eriol miró a su izquierda, de pronto todo se había quedado muy quieto y silencioso, frunció el ceño.

—Eriol. —Giró la cabeza para ver a Lien, de pronto su mirada se había llenado de incertidumbre—. ¿Crees que tenga razón? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Sería posible que esa realidad nos alcance? ¿Que sea el Kyo que conocemos?

El de ojos azules frunció el ceño, rara vez hablaban de esa vida, pero últimamente, dadas las situaciones, alguien lo sacaba a colación.

—No sé —respondió y Lien lo miró preocupado.

—Debe de ser la única que ha tratado de recuperar sus poderes —comentó desviando la mirada.

Eriol bajó la vista y entrelazó sus dedos frente a él, Lien lo vio de reojo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cierto? —preguntó al notar el cambio de actitud en el chico.

El de lentes y ojos azules suspiró y se recargó en la banca, evito la mirada de su amigo a toda costa.

—Yo lo he intentado —murmuró después de unos segundos.

Lien lo vio con sorpresa, miró a su alrededor antes de girar un poco el cuerpo y acercarse a Eriol.

—¿Cuándo?

—Desde que recuperé mis recuerdos —contestó—. Ya había visto este universo.

Lien lo vio con sorpresa y Eriol se negó a mirarlo.

—Cuando los padres de Tomoyo fueron asesinados, necesitaba saber que habíamos tomado la decisión correcta, tenía miedo de que en verdad nuestro compromiso hubiera sido el detonante. —Eriol miró hacia el cielo—. Había leído sobre universos alternos, mi poder en sí, es abrir portales dimensionales, debía de existir la manera de explorar el "si hubiera".

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lograba nada, y tenía miedo de que Tomoyo un día me culpara y terminara nuestra relación... Siempre esperé que cambiara de opinión con respecto a nosotros.

Lien frunció el ceño entendiendo una escena del libro, nunca llegó a comprender porqué su amigo había creído que Tomoyo lo iba a dejar cuando hablaron en el parque.

Eriol miró a su izquierda y entrecerró los ojos, de nuevo ese silencio se había formado.

—Tomoyo estuvo deprimida las semanas que siguieron a la muerte de sus padres, nada de lo que hice la traía de regreso, así que llevé mis poderes al límite.

—Abriste la puerta a otra dimensión.

Eriol asintió.

—Lo hice durante el tiempo que vivimos solos en Hong Kong, por eso nadie lo supo.

Lien lo vio con sorpresa, eso había sido como tres años antes de la llegada de Sakura. Él apenas había llegado a la resistencia; su recuperación y el entrenamiento bajo Hiromi habían sido en Hong Kong.

—Ella no estaba en casa, puse todo mi empeño y me concentré en ver un universo paralelo donde no existiera la sangre Peri, finalmente lo logré, pude ver a una pequeña Tomoyo en brazos de sus padres.

Eriol sonrió levemente.

—Por un momento creí que era un recuerdo, pero la pequeña me miró fijamente y me saludó...

Lien se quedó pensativo... A Tomoyo no le había costado nada asimilar lo del libro...

—Cuando yo leí el libro y hablé con ella, me confesó que recordaba ese momento, que llevaba años esperando una explicación y que ésta llegó cuando recuperó los recuerdos de esa realidad —susurró.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza como tratando de regresar al presente.

—La Tomoyo de nuestro tiempo llegó justo cuando mi poder estaba al límite, me encontró tirado en el suelo, pálido y con fiebre...

Lien se inclinó hacia adelante y puso ambos codos sobre sus rodillas, empezó a atar cabos.

—Creo que recuerdas que estuve un tiempo enfermo... —susurró Eriol, su amigo asintió—. La realidad fue que casi muero y ella lo revirtió.

—Sabían de la transferencia de energía —concluyó Lien.

Su amigo asintió.

—Tomoyo lo hizo conmigo, cuando Sakura y Syaoran se dejaron llevar... Ya sabes cuándo... Solo completaron lo que nosotros habíamos iniciado hace años, solía sentir a los Peris pero jamás los pude ubicar —concluyó.

—Jamás mencionaste nada —lo acusó su amigo.

Eriol lo vio con culpa.

—Estaba la situación de Saki, tu forzada relación con Kya... Luego llegó Sakura... Pasaban muchas cosas en nuestras vidas, hacerles saber hasta qué grado se conectaban las almas gemelas era algo que creí que solo los iba a lastimar.

Lien suspiró.

—Si lo piensas bien, alguien debió mandar el libro de este lado... No lo había dicho en voz alta pero...

—La tecnología para abrir portales pudo haber sido inventada después de nuestras muertes. —Trató de razonar Eriol.

—O Kyo permaneció intacto a lo que hicimos y por eso pudo cruzar.

Eriol frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, luego miró de nuevo a su izquierda, el silencio se había hecho abrumador de nuevo.

—La paz antes de la tormenta —susurró.

Lien lo vio con confusión hasta que se escuchó un estruendoso trueno; la tierra tembló y una luz blanca se vio detrás de los edificios que rodeaban el parque.

Ambos se levantaron con sorpresa, la gente a su alrededor gritó y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que se veía la luz.

Observaron con incertidumbre como ésta brilló más antes de empezar a hacerse tenue, ambos se miraron por unos momentos antes de correr en dirección a dónde la luz cada vez disminuía más y más.

Cruzaron el parque y unas calles hasta llegar a un callejón, ambos jadeaban y miraban a su alrededor con incertidumbre.

—Sería buen momento para recuperar nuestros poderes —susurró Lien entrando al callejón con precaución.

—O para traer las armas que Syaoran se niega a usar —continuó Eriol en voz baja.

El callejón se veía oscuro pues estaba en medio de dos edificios y la noche comenzaba a caer. Escucharon sirenas a los lejos, seguro la gente había avisado a la policía.

Delante de ellos encontraron un círculo formado por cenizas, en medio de éste se veía una enorme sombra que parecía estar jorobada.

Con asombro observaron como la sombra se fue incorporando hasta quedar totalmente erguida, era alta, como de dos metros o más, vieron los largos brazos caer a sus lados e indudablemente alcanzaron a vislumbrar las largas, y aparentemente, filosas garras.

—Sí, definitivamente extraño mis poderes —susurró Lien dando un paso atrás.

La sombra pareció olfatear el aire antes de darse la vuelta, ojos rojos los miraron, su gran hocico mostró unos dientes puntiagudos y saliva cayendo de él.

Eriol y Lien se quedaron pasmados ante el agudo gruñido que soltó el ser al abalanzarse sobre ellos.


	5. Encuentros

Andaba medio bloqueada jajaja, Josh no ha podido contribuir por razones personales pero bueno, finalmente acabé con éste capitulo.

Espero les guste :) si encuentran los nombres originales por ahí una disculpa, a veces se me pasan :p

* * *

 **El poder en ellos**.

* * *

Sakura y Syaoran quedaron solos después de que Tomoyo y Meiling decidieran bajar a su departamento.

—Syaoran —lo llamó, estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados en la ventana que daba hacia el río Támesis.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabía de lo quería hablar, pero no estaba listo para aceptarlo.

—No puede ser que esa realidad nos alcance, dimos nuestras vidas para terminar con ello —susurró con molestia.

Sakura se puso a su lado. Por las noches ignoraban el tema porque creyeron que no iba más allá de sueños, que el ser almas gemelas los conectaba de esa extraña manera... Pero tras ver a Kyo.

—Puede ser que ella te esté llamando —murmuró tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda a la ventana, se apoyó en la pared a un lado del cristal.

—No tiene porqué, no éramos nada real, todo fue una mentira para tomar tu lugar...

—Se iban a casar, Syaoran, ella dio su vida por ti —le recordó.

Él la vio con dureza.

—Y al final también luchó en nuestra contra, Sakura. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? Sabes perfectamente...

—Yue me atacó y se dejó morir, esa parte de nosotros en ellos siempre permaneció y si tú la estás soñando y yo me lo encontré —lo interrumpió evitando su mirada.

Syaoran se despegó de la pared de golpe, se paró frente a ella de manera imponente.

—¿Quieres que terminemos? ¿Es eso? Solo tienes que decirlo y no buscar...

Sakura levantó el rostro y lo vio desafiante.

—¡Quiero que dejes de ignorar las cosas, Syaoran! —gritó y empuñó ambas manos a su lado—. No hay casualidades, menos con nosotros, ¿por qué sigues actuando como si no nos estuviera golpeando en la cara?

—¡Porque estoy harto de perderte! —vociferó él temblando.

Sakura lo vio con incredulidad, incluso su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

Syaoran puso ambas manos en el cristal detrás de ella y juntó sus frentes, su respiración estaba agitada.

—Si no son los recuerdos de ese tiempo, eres tú muriendo en mis brazos —susurró con la voz quebrada—. No tengo un minuto de paz desde que pasamos los veinte.

—Syaoran —murmuró poniendo las manos en sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Porque admitirlo en voz alta es aceptar que nos está alcanzando, no quiero... No puedo perderte de nuevo, no así —confesó bajando los brazos y tomando sus hombros.

—Dijimos que no habría secretos —susurró ella escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Syaoran suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Creí que eran por miedo, no pensé que fuera algo real hasta hoy que te vi correr detrás de él.

—Lo reconociste —concluyó Sakura.

Él asintió con pesadez, besó su cabello y la alejó un poco.

—Viene de allá y siento que es solo la punta del iceberg, lo que sea que está haciendo aquí no es algo bueno —susurró.

Sakura notó ese miedo en sus ojos, el mismo que lo albergó justo antes de enfrentar a Reiku en su otra vida. Pasó la mano por su mejilla y él suspiró.

—Lo enfrentaremos juntos —aseguró con firmeza—. Lo haremos diferente, Syaoran.

Él no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y besó su frente.

—Te amo, lo sabes —insistió Sakura elevando su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Él la observó por unos segundos.

— Y yo a ti —contestó en un hilo de voz—. Eres el amor de mi existencia.

Sakura sonrió un poco y besó su mejilla, luego su nariz, Syaoran cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la calidez de la mujer en sus brazos, ella posó los labios sobre sus ojos antes de bajar a su boca y rozarla para después suspirar.

Syaoran la atrajo más a su cuerpo y recorrió con lentitud su cuello, sentía como se empezaba a llenar de ansiedad y deseo.

Siempre era así, desde que comenzaron a tener intimidad sus almas se conectaron a otro nivel, cuando uno de los dos sentía mucho el otro también lo experimentaba.

Algo que le había dado el primer indicio de que sus vidas tomarían de nuevo ese camino.

Sakura puso las manos en sus mejillas y subió su rostro para perderse en sus labios, se besaron con intensidad, con desesperación y pasión.

Las manos comenzaron a trazar caminos en la piel, poco a poco se despojaron de todo impedimento y cayeron en uno de los sillones de su hogar donde dejaron que el amor los consumiera y la pasión los uniera en todos los sentidos.

Y mientras Sakura recorría su piel con los labios, Syaoran trató de enterrar ese sueño en lo más profundo de su mente, el amor que irradiaba de ella apaciguaba sus miedos por momentos.

Necesitaba aferrarse a su presencia y lo que había entre ellos.

Porque soñar que moría en sus brazos, a causa de él, lo estaba consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

Meiling tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa del comedor de Tomoyo, su amiga se encontraba haciendo té en la cocina, la podía escuchar mover cosas.

—Eriol y Lien no han regresado —anunció Tomoyo tomando asiento frente a la chica.

Meiling suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lien puede que le haya pedido que fueran a entrenar, mientras menos tiempo pasemos juntos, mejor.

Tomoyo la vio con preocupación.

—Meiling, si cada día están peor, ¿por qué no lo terminas?

La chica de ojos carmesí bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Porque tengo miedo de decirle mis razones, ni yo misma lo entiendo —contestó en un susurro, suspiró y dirigió su atención a la ventana de la sala—. Me da pavor que sienta que no lo amo, porque no es la verdad, lo adoro, es solo que...

Tomoyo tenía toda su atención puesta en la chica.

—Algo allá afuera me llama siempre, es un anhelo que me consume el alma, quiero buscar algo pero no sé qué es... —Empuñó las manos por debajo de la mesa—. ¿Y si en ésta realidad él no es mi alma gemela? ¿Y si él está destinado a estar con alguien mejor?

Su amiga la vio con tristeza.

—Mei...

La mencionada quitó una lágrima de su mejilla y rio con ironía.

—Es decepcionante, ¿sabes? Siempre hay algo que nos termina separando, no importa en qué mundo estemos, algo se interpone.

Tomoyo mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Sé que está buscando un escape, él cree que no me doy cuenta... Creo que pidió una beca en otra universidad, hace unos meses vi su historial académico en la barra de la cocina —contó Meiling y sacudió la cabeza.

—El problema principal siempre ha sido la comunicación, Meiling, podrías evitar todo esto si hablaras con él.

La pelinegra sacudido la cabeza.

—Si se quiere ir no lo voy a detener, puede ser que él también siente lo que yo y necesita buscar eso que lo llama.

Ambas brincaron al escuchar la tetera, Tomoyo la vio con preocupación antes de levantarse para acudir a la cocina.

Meiling volteó hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño al notar un brillo a unas cuantas calles de ahí, incluso su cuerpo se estremeció y ansiedad la inundó.

—Lien —susurró.

* * *

Una, dos, tres detonaciones se escucharon en el callejón, la inmensa bestia soltó un agudo gruñido cayendo de espaldas a escasos metros de ellos.

Lien veía a Eriol con sorpresa, su amigo empuñaba un arma con ambas manos y no había dudado en sacarla de su espalda cuando aquella cosa rara se fue sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, parecía que la bestia era inmune, pues solo se había atontado pero no tenía ni un rasguño en su aparente gruesa piel.

Ambos corrieron y se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de basura.

—Creí que no se usaban —rechistó Lien por sobre el sonido de la bestia que aventaba y destruía lo que encontraba a su paso.

Eriol lo miró antes de levantarse y atacar dos veces de nuevo.

—Syaoran se niega a usarlas, no yo —alegó.

Lien bufó y se asomó por el costado, la bestia levantó otro contendor de basura con facilidad y lo lanzó en su dirección, Eriol apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse, el pesado depósito se siguió de largo a la avenida detrás de ellos.

—Esto es una locura, ¿qué rayos es eso?

Su amigo disparó de nuevo pero la bestia no se inmutó, incluso saltó en su dirección.

—Corre, corre —le dijo al otro chico empujándolo con urgencia.

Huyeron hacia la avenida, la bestia los siguió dando grandes zancadas.

Gente se había reunido alrededor al escuchar los gruñidos y sonidos, cuando Lien y Eriol los notaron empezaron a mover las manos con desesperación.

—¡Corran! —gritaron.

La bestia salió del callejón y fue cuando la gente empezó a huir despavorida.

—Claro, necesitan ver para creer —espetó Lien entre jadeos.

Patrullas se detuvieron justo donde empezaba el parque bloqueando la calle. Lien y Eriol avanzaron hasta quedar detrás de ellos. Policías salieron de los vehículos y apuntaron a la bestia que se detuvo justo en medio de la avenida y pareció olfatear el ambiente.

Todo se quedó en silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

—¿Qué es eso? —Escucharon a los policías cuestionarse, Lien incluso notó que las armas de algunos temblaba en sus manos.

El ser era imponente a pesar de su aparente delgadez, la altitud que alcanzaba cuando no estaba encorvado y la saliva junto a los dientes afilados era suficiente para asustar hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

Pero cuando la bestia enterró con suma facilidad las garras en una camioneta que abandonaron en la avenida y la levantó como si se tratara de una pluma, el caos reinó.

Detonaciones se escucharon a la par de los rugidos de la bestia, la camioneta voló en su dirección.

—¡Despejen! —gritó un oficial, Lien y Eriol no dudaron en apartarse junto a los demás.

El vehículo cayó justo dónde habían estado y la bestia gruñó antes de saltar y caer en el techo de una de las patrullas, el metal cedió ante su peso.

—Necesitan otro tipo de arma —espetó Lien viendo como el ser recibía las balas y no pasaba nada, era como si las absorbiera.

En medio del caos varios oficiales los obligaron a correr en dirección al centro, iban avanzando entre la gente cuando escucharon un desgarrador grito, ambos voltearon y observaron con horror como el monstruo había enterrado sus garras en el torso de un oficial para después lanzarlo a un edificio a su lado, el cuerpo cruzó un ventanal.

Y así comenzó a atacar a todos los que encontraba a su paso.

Lien tomó una decisión, se regresó al parque y levantó ramas y rocas, llamaría la atención de esa cosa a como diera lugar.

—¡Lien! —gritó Eriol.

—¡Aleja a los que puedas! —vociferó su amigo corriendo hacia la bestia y comenzando a lanzarle lo que tenía en las manos—. ¡Eh! ¡Cosa! ¡Aquí!

Eriol notó como el ser giró en dirección a su amigo y fue como si algo lo llenara de rabia, pues soltó un agudo grito y saltó hacia Lien el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de huir hacia dónde no había gente.

Oficiales llamaban refuerzos y Eriol optó por tomar el arma de uno de los caídos para seguir a su amigo.

* * *

Maaya se estremeció ante el contacto del metal con su piel pero no se atrevió a subir la mirada, los ojos grises de Amún la intimidaban de una manera descomunal.

Trataba de mantener su corazón y pensamientos bajo control pero cuando Amún le dio media sonrisa se dio cuenta de que no había logrado su objetivo.

—¿Recuerdas el rito de iniciación? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Maaya asintió sin desviar la mirada de la pulsera que había puesto en su muñeca, era ligera, plateada y tenía un pequeño display negro con el número cero en color rojo.

Se encontraban en uno de los antiguos cuartos de entrenamiento que Amún utilizaba para "divertirse" con los Normis que llegaba a encontrar. La mezcla del olor a humedad y alguna sustancia con la que limpiaban la sangre la hacia arrugar la nariz.

—Va a ser algo así, pero solo sentirás un hormigueo a través de tu cuerpo, no habrá dolor —le contó asegurando la pulsera, se escucho un click y el metal se ajustó a su piel.

—¿Con esto mi poder aumentará? —cuestionó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Amún movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lo suficiente para que abras el portal de ida, pero vas a llegar agotada y tu poder tardará días en recuperarse, por eso yo te abriré el de regreso.

—¿Cómo sabrás?

Amún le dio un guiño.

—Tengo mis medios, pero necesito que me hagas otro favor.

Maaya abrió la boca con sorpresa, de por sí asesinar a Kyo iba a ser difícil.

Amún sacó tres círculos de su bolsa, eran negros y tenían unos cinco centímetros de grueso.

—Están hechos para encontrar a los líderes, necesito que los liberes y veas que cumplan con su cometido —explicó depositando los artefactos en su expectante mano.

Maaya los sopesó, eran tan ligeros como discos de hockey, de hecho, parecían eso.

—¿Cuál es?

Amún sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

—Reactivar su sangre Peri.

Maaya lo vio con sorpresa, incluso abrió un poco la boca para alegar pero Amún no le dio la oportunidad, presionó el display de la pulsera e inmediatamente brincó al sentir un pinchazo sobre su piel.

—Ah sí, olvidaba eso, es lo único que dolerá —murmuró sin borrar la sonrisa, pareció disfrutar del gesto de dolor de la chica.

—¿Qué fue? —Maaya movió la mano una y otra vez, empezaba a tener la sensación de hormigas recorriendo su piel.

—Se debe conectar a tu vena, no la trates de quitar, sería desagradable —contestó Amún girándose y haciendo un enorme círculo con la mano. Una nube color gris oscuro se formó, pequeños rayos se veían en ella y en el medio solo se podía vislumbrar una luz blanca.

Maaya mordió su labio con nervios, comenzaba a intensificarse el hormigueo.

—Une tu poder —ordenó Amún.

La chica suspiró, guardó los discos en la mochila que colgaba de su espalda y dirigió su mano al pre-portal.

Una línea naranja salió de su mano, al mezclarse con el círculo frente a ella, éste destelló de un gris intenso antes de comenzar a pintarse de color naranja.

—Tu objetivo es Kyo, no ataques a los elegidos, no podrás con ellos —insistió Amún mientras el portal se comenzaba a abrir, imágenes de un Londres sin destruir aparecieron frente a ellos.

Maaya soltó un tembloroso suspiro y entrecerró los ojos, a veces odiaba que la subestimara.

Vieron el río Támesis y luego el Big Ben, la chica frunció el ceño concentrándose en encontrar un lugar dónde no la vieran llegar, entonces apareció un camino empedrado con columnas de piedra blanca erguidas a ambos lados entre árboles y matorrales.

—Hampstead Heath, chica lista —elogió Amún con media sonrisa.

Maaya sonrió antes de que la imagen de la pérgola de Hampstead Heath quedara fija en el portal. Bajó la mano y miró al chico a su lado antes de entrar.

Una fuerte luz naranja se desprendió del círculo y luego desapareció dejando a Amún en completo silencio y soledad. Cchasqueó la lengua.

—¿De verdad le tienes tanta fé? —dijo la voz de Reiku desde las sombras.

Amún sonrió con ironía.

—De hecho, no, pero matarla sería poner en alerta a los demás, Kyo lo hará por mí —replicó.

Reiku apareció a su lado, tronó los dedos y una luz iluminó una máquina al fondo.

—Despertar la sangre de ellos deberá servir para iniciar el proceso, ambos universos deben converger —le recordó.

—Necesita la sangre de los ocho, de ninguna otra manera el portal alcanzará su máximo.

—Kyo preferirá morir antes que darte algo —recordó Reiku.

Amún sonrió con ironía.

—Espero que lo haga, me ha causado suficientes dolores de cabeza. —Se giró para observar a Reiku—. Tengo muy presente quiénes son los únicos que pueden frustar mi plan, crees que subestimo a los elegidos pero sé perfectamente bien de qué son capaces si se unen.

Reiku lo miró impasible, Amún empuñó las manos, lo trataba como a un crío.

—Solo necesito vivos a los líderes, los otros cuatro pueden morir si antes extraemos la sangre, no me voy a arriesgar a mantenerlos con vida —espetó antes de salir del lugar.

Reiku entrelazó las manos en su espalda y miró la máquina frente a él.

—Me intriga más saber qué harán cuando sepan de dónde vienes, Amún —murmuró a la nada.

El chico era pieza clave en sus planes, sabía que una vez que Lien se enterara de su origen, su sentido de protección iba a despertar impidiendo que alguien lo hiriera.

Mantener vivo al chico era imperativo, necesitaba que Amún juntara ambos universos para que ese tercer portal se abriera.

* * *

Podía escuchar a la bestia destruyendo cosas en su desesperación por llegar a él, se trató de fundir con la pared en su espalda.

Debió pedirle su arma a Eriol.

Es más, no debió intentar ser un héroe, en el pasado no le funcionó muy bien.

Lo que daría por tener sus poderes.

A unas cuadras del complejo de departamentos donde vivían, estaba la bodega en la que entrenaban. Fue el único lugar "seguro" al que se le ocurrió atraer a la bestia.

En la parte de arriba del lugar había un puente de metal que rodeaba la sala; lo habían puesto para practicar rápel de diferentes maneras, aunque ahora le estaba sirviendo para que la cosa esa no lo alcanzara.

Ya había destruido las colchonetas, el costal y la pera.

La bestia olfateó de nuevo el aire y Lien se tensó cuando lo escuchó gruñir y acercarse a la esquina donde las sombras lo habían ocultado.

La bodega tenía una enorme puerta de metal que se recorría, cuando entró al lugar subió y escondió la escalera —se elevaba para ser guardada debajo de la estructura de metal— hasta que la bestia entró al lugar y finalmente cerró la puerta quedando atrapado con ella.

Sacó con cuidado su audífono Bluetooth y lo puso en su oído mientras la bestia lanzaba el costal en su dirección.

Lien se agachó evadiendo el golpe.

—Mei —susurró.

Su teléfono inmediatamente marcó el número de su novia, tuvo que esperar para que ella contestara.

—Lien, qué...

—Te amo, soy un idiota pero te amo —murmuró atropellando las palabras.

Si algo había aprendido de su otra vida era que un segundo bastaba para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Si esa cosa se lo comía, necesitaba que Meiling supiera que no había cambiado lo que sentía por ella por más que pelearan.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucede?

La bestia soltó ese agudo grito que le dejaba vibrando los oídos, cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su acelerado corazón.

—¡Lien! —exclamó Meiling horrorizada.

—Si esta cosa me come, no quiero que lo olvides...

—¡Lien, deja de jugar! ¿Dónde estás?

La bestia tomó una de las pesas y la lanzó en su dirección, se estrelló con la pared debajo de él.

—Eriol tiene unas armas, Tomoyo debe saber dónde están, las van a necesitar, tal vez si le dan a la cabeza...

—¡Voy a la bodega! ¡Mantente vivo!

Meiling cortó la llamada sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

—Sí, bueno... —Se movió cuando otra pesa fue en su dirección—. No va a ser fácil —espetó observando a la bestia saltar a la estructura, no cabía bien por su ancho pero la bestia arrancó el barandal de su lado y lo dejó caer.

Lien corrió en dirección a dónde estaba la escalera escondida, ahora que esa cosa estaba arriba podría intentar...

Pero el monstruo saltó hacia abajo y se quedó en medio de la sala, lo observó fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

Lien respiraba de manera agitada, vio detrás del ser y notó que la puerta se abrió un poco y alcanzó a vislumbrar los lentes de Eriol.

Cómo tomando una decisión, la bestia saltó en su dirección y sostuvo el borde del pasillo de metal haciéndolo ceder de un lado. Lien apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse al caer, estaban separados por unos cuantos metros pero el ser movía sus garras para tratar de arañarlo en el costado.

Lien se sostuvo con fuerza, el corazón le resonaba en los oídos y sentía que sus manos no soportaría y mucho tiempo. Se impulsó hacia la izquierda para tratar de poner distancia entre ellos.

—¡Lien!

Giró un poco la cabeza, Eriol estaba en la entrada apuntando hacia la bestia que tenía más interés en matarlo a él que al chico que había entrado.

Trató de impulsarse hacia arriba, la caída era de cinco metros a lo mucho, se lastimaría si caía desde esa distancia.

Entonces el ser soltó otro de esos gritos agudos que incluso hacía que los vidrios vibraran, volteó con sorpresa, unas agujas se habían enterrado en su espalda.

Miró hacia abajo y encontró a Meiling, tenía un arma de electrochoque en las manos y había disparado hace unos segundos.

—¡Mei, atrás!

La bestia se soltó y cayó de espaldas justo a un lado de donde ella estaba, se estremecía una y otra vez, su cuerpo se tensó.

Desde arriba, Lien notó que parecía un enorme perro.

Meiling no dejaba de darle descargas a la bestia aunque su rostro reflejaba un profundo asombro.

Eriol y Tomoyo rápidamente juntaron las colchonetas que quedaban y las pusieron una sobre la otra debajo de Lien.

—Dudo que con eso baste, debemos salir de aquí —exclamó Eriol mirando a la bestia.

Lien suspiró y sopesó sus opciones, sus brazos ya resentían el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para sostenerse así que no lograría balancearse hasta la otra estructura que no había cedido.

Pero esas colchonetas, no iban a amortiguar la caída.

—¡Lien! —lo llamó Meiling.

La bestia parecía ajustarse a las exigencias, pues había dejado de estremecerse, las agujas en su espalda parecían estar saliendo de su espalda.

No lo pensó más y se dejó caer.

Se quejó cuando sintió el dolor a lo largo de sus piernas cuando estás hicieron contacto con el suelo, luego cayó de lado.

Eriol rápidamente lo ayudó a levantarse pero sus rodillas se doblaron y su amigo puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para sostenerlo.

—Meiling, vamos.

La mencionada dejó el arma en el suelo con escepticismo pero corrió y se puso del otro lado de Lien. Entre los dos lo ayudaron a caminar hasta la puerta donde una Tomoyo aguardaba con otra arma en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, dejó que Meiling cargara con el peso de Lien y regresó a la puerta para cerrarla con ayuda de Tomoyo.

Sin embargo, garras se interpusieron en su misión, la pesada puerta fue casi arrancada y lanzada al interior de la bodega.

La bestia se irguió en toda su estatura y Eriol pasó a Tomoyo detrás de él mientras Lien trataba de enderezarse.

Saliva caía de su boca, los ojos rojos los veían aún con más fiereza y las manos de la bestia se abrían y cerraban de manera amenazante.

El ser se abalanzó sobre ellos, Tomoyo gritó mientras los demás observaban pasmados.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando algo pareció detener a la bestia a unos centímetros de ellos, como una pared invisible, luego fue lanzada hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que un estruendoso ruido inundó sus oídos, y la pared del fondo se desquebrajó.

Luego una bola de fuego pasó a su lado a gran velocidad e impactó al ser causando que éste soltara un gruñido de agonía mientras las llamas lo consumían.

Vieron con horror la escena, las llamas eran tan intensas que el calor les llegaba. Eriol sostenía a una Tomoyo que temblaba ante la escena pues podían ver con claridad la carne ser consumida.

Voltearon a su izquierda y encontraron a un chico con ropa rasgada y sucia a su lado, tenía una mano extendida en dirección a la bestia y la otra a la altura de su pecho, abierta.

La luz que se desplegaba a causa de las llamas, iluminaba sus ojos verdes.

—Kyo. —Escucharon.

En la entrada del callejón donde estaba la entrada a la bodega, Syaoran veía con dureza al chico mientras Sakura observaba con seriedad detrás de él.

El chico finalmente bajó ambas manos y los miró a todos con una expresión neutra.

Las llamas continuaron consumiendo lo que quedaba del Prodi mientras seis pares de ojos observaban al chico que prácticamente acababa de salvar sus vidas.

* * *

Espero actualizar Casualidad en estos dias. Tienen cuenta en Wattpad? Es difícil esta siendo reescrita alla ;) aca no lo haré pues quiero mantener la versión original en algún lugar.

Nos vemos!


End file.
